A reference voltage circuit is a circuit that produces a fixed voltage to a device. The fixed voltage is substantially constant despite variations in temperature. In systems on a chip, the current drawn by reference voltage circuit can become a significant contributor to the total power drawn by the chip in a power saving mode. Even though the core logic may not be operating in a power saving mode, the reference voltage circuit continues to draw current, and may be needed by certain components that continue operating in a power saving mode.